A Kitsune's Seduction
by Agni
Summary: The Kitsune are legendry creatures, known for their cunning and their sly ways. Yusuke knows this, that doesn’t stop him from falling into a trap that he would never escape from. The trap of love. Yaoi, AU, Youko Kurama/ Urameshi Yusuke
1. Hidden Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Title: The kitsune's seduction **

**Summary: The Kitsune are legendry creatures, known for their cunning and their sly ways. Yusuke knows this, that doesn't stop him from falling a trap that he would never escape from. The trap of love. **

**AN: This is a birthday present long overdue to my dearest friend Anusha. Happy very belated birthday, I promised you a one-shot but now it is a two-shot. Forgive me for that and I am sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Part One-**

**-Hidden Intentions-**

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke paused in his step before looking over his shoulder at the person who called him. His lips formed an annoyed scowl, "What the hell do you want, Kuwabara?"

The orange haired boy crossed his arms and glared at him, "You are going into the forest again, aren't you?"

Yusuke snorted, "Yeah. So what?"

Kuwabara growled at him and stalked forward, "Every time you go into that maze, you come back with all kinds of wounds on you." He grabbed Yusuke's haori and shook him, "I don't give a damn what you do but you always manage to upset Keiko!" he shook his head, "I don't know why she bothers with an ungrateful bastard such as you."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed the hand that held him in a vice like grip, feeling immense satisfaction when the orange haired boy failed to conceal a wince. "What do you think you are doing…" Yusuke stated as he twisted Kuwabara's hand, forcing him to let go.

"I am stopping you from doing something very foolish! There will come a time when Keiko will stop tending to your wounds."

Yusuke paused, scowling, "Hn." He continued towards the forest without bothering to acknowledge Kuwabara again.

'_Damn that Urameshi._' Kuwabara thought with a scowl.

As soon as Yusuke was out of sight, his pace increased. His feet landed on the ground soundlessly as he instinctively avoided being detected by the creatures of the forest.

Soon enough, he was just a black blur moving through the dense forest at incredible speeds. He narrowed his eyes as his blood pounded in his veins. The excitement of running making his large brown eyes seemed almost golden.

This was what made him different. Different from all those simpering fools in the village. The prospect of a long, satisfying battle made his blood rush in excitement. The forest was his playground and low-level demons were his toys. His friends did not understand his thirst for battle. To them, his actions was illogical and he was not about to justify himself.

How could he ever hope to explain that rush and passion he felt when he fought? How could they understand the feeling of triumph and dominance that he felt when he won a battle?

They would not understand.

They would never understand.

He growled low in his throat and increased his speed. He needed to get away from that easy life for a while. He needed to get away from his alcoholic, uncaring mother and the forest was the perfect escape.

Suddenly, something was blocking his path. Yusuke cursed under his breath and came to a smooth halt barely a few feet away from the towering demon before him. He raised a brow at the downright ugly, blue-skinned creature that had the audacity to growl at him. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly even as his body subconsciously slipped into a practiced battle stance.

The demon did not even bother to reply. It simply growled before attacking with strength provided by its large body, expecting Yusuke to crumble under the force.

As if that would happen.

What followed could only be called a child's play for the boy. Yusuke handled the attack with swift and deadly precision of an experienced fighter. He dodged the attacks nimbly with a taunting smirk on his face. "What's the matter, shit-face?" he sneered, "Not enjoying getting beaten up by little ol' me?"

The demon growled again, bleeding heavily, his body sporting ugly, dark bruises. "I get it," Yusuke said with his arms crossed, "You are one of those dumb low-class demons who aren't intelligent enough to speak." He sneered, "Heck, I was itching for a good battle… what a waste."

The demon screamed in fury as launched itself at him. Yusuke grinned sharply, his fist colliding with massive force against the demon's chest. The sound of cracking ribs made him smirk. The demon fell to his knees, his arm wrapped around his chest, glaring at him. Yusuke raised his arms in mock innocence, "Hey, you chose to attack me first." He smirked before bringing his hand down decisively, rendering the demon unconscious.

"Che…" he scoffed, grimacing as he stretched a little, sorely disappointed. He closed his eyes, observing the sounds of the forest, wondering whether the demon before him had companions.

The sound of steadily approaching footsteps caused him to open his eyes and glance sharply at the direction from which the noise was coming from.

"That was quite entertaining." A calm voice stated.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and slipped his hands into the voluminous sleeves of his haori. The creature, he assumed was a demon, stepped out of the shadows of ancient trees. Yusuke stilled, knowing instinctively that he was dealing with someone very powerful. The demon was ethereal; silver hair with ears on top of his head and narrow gold eyes. He was tall and lean but every instinct told him that as of now, he would not be able to fight this being and hope to win.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously, his entire body tensing in anticipation.

The demon bowed elaborately, mockingly, "Youko Kurama at your service." The gleam in his eye indicated that he was garnering private amusement from the situation. That baffled Yusuke a bit but he did not question. He gestured towards the demon that was lying unconscious at his feet, "Your comrade?"

Youko snorted delicately, "A criminal we have been tracking for a while. He was able to travel from the Demon realm to this one and used it as a means to escape us."

Golden eyes pierced him and that gaze was intimidating enough for Yusuke to nearly step back.

There was something about this demon…

"You have done me a service." The elegant youkai said, raising his hand. Vines appeared from the ground to wrap about the unconscious form of the other demon. "Is there anything you wish for as a payment?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes; something held him back. He was distinctly uneasy to encourage prolonged contact between them.

"No." he said with a firm shake of his head. "I want nothing." He turned away, itching to leave the company of the demon.

Suddenly his stiffened, there was a warm presence behind him and it was much too close for his liking. "I have given you my name; it is only fair to give me yours."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. Youko was close; he could feel the faint caress of his breath against his cheek. "Urameshi Yusuke." He stated bluntly, stepping away from the demon to regain his personal space. "Is that all?" he asked with a raised brow, looking over his shoulder at the enchanting being.

Youko assessed him silently, chilling golden eyes burning with renewed interest and it made Yusuke wary. Frankly, he did not want to know what was on the demon's mind. "I am curious." The demon said and Yusuke raised a brow. "Why isn't such a skilled warrior known?"

"Yeah right." Yusuke snorted in disbelief. "How would a ningen gain popularity in the demon realm?"

Youko tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Ningen? What does this have to do with them?"

Yusuke's brow twitched. He was slowly getting rather irritated. "Are you blind?" he asked with a sneer. "I am human and demons do not like humans."

Youko raised a brow in disbelief, "You are no more of a human than I am." He narrowed his eyes, "I can smell it. It is faint so I assume that you are born to a human mother. Therefore holding onto the human disguise to stay in the human realm but you are definitely a demon." Keen eyes observed him and they seemed capable of unraveling all his secrets. "There is very little need to lie."

Yusuke looked at him and it was obvious that he did not believe him, "Whatever you say." He said blandly, "I am leaving."

"You don't know, do you?"

Yusuke paused in his steps, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "Someone has been lying to you all your life, telling you that you are a human when you are a demon." The boy snorted and the demon seemed to chuckle. "Not just any demon. But a demon of high stature. No doubt when you drop your human guise, I would be able to tell exactly who sired you."

"What a load of bull-shit!" Yusuke snapped with a scowl, "What the hell are you trying to prove?" he shook his head, "Forget it."

"That rush…"

Yusuke paused once again.

"That excitement at the prospect of battle. The sight of a defeated opponent kneeling at your feet submissively, the strength that far exceeds those mortals." his eyes widened slightly, "The scent of humans, their loud voices and weak, fragile, imperfect bodies… doesn't that make you leave their company… come here…" he gestured expansively at their surroundings, "The forest."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes as his fist clenched.

"Have you ever have to pull you strength back even when it came to dealing with the strongest ningen? How different are you from them?" Youko asked with nonchalance, "How many times have you found yourself in a position where they just cannot understand you? How many times have they found your battle-lust as something unnatural and a disease to be cured?"

Yusuke closed his eyes, wanting to leave. The words offered a tempting escape but he knew better than to trust a strange demon. He would not fall for it.

"Your eyes see better than any human's eyes can ever see. Your ears are sharper, your senses so much more sensitive that you can feel the slightest shift in a person's aura." Youko stood directly behind him, his voice whispering in his ear, "The trees speak to you, the wind is your playmate, and the fire fascinates you as you toy with it… your affinity for nature separates you from those ningen."

"You, Urameshi Yusuke, are no human."

"Are you done?" Yusuke asked with a scowl. When Youko did not answer, the younger boy simply started walking away.

This time, the demon let him.

Xxx

Yusuke cursed under his breath as he placed his drunk, unconscious mother on a futon. He had lost count of the number of times he had been asked to pick his mother up from a random bar after she managed to knock herself out. He did not understand what forced her to ignore everyone, including her son, in such a manner but Yusuke was slowly getting tired of it.

Sitting back with a sigh, he observed her with narrowed eyes. He had never attempted to question her about his father, knowing instinctively that it would only invite trouble. Even when he was young, the word '_bastard_' haunted his steps.

It stopped bothering Yusuke a long time ago. The desire to know of his father had long since disappeared. However, the encounter with that blasted demon, Youko Kurama, changed everything.

Seeds of doubt had been planted in his mind despite the fact that he tired his best to disregard the demon's words. Despite the fact that he did not know anything about his father, he had never suspected the man to be anything but human.

Now he was starting to doubt that belief. However much he might try to deny it, Kurama did have a point.

He stood silently as started walking out of his mother's room. Ever since the day he had the conversation with Kurama, he found himself observing his friends and villagers. Trying to find any human who was like him, someone who would assure him that while he was different from others, he was most certainly a human.

He had not found anyone.

Once he was in his room, he stood in front of the mirror thoughtfully. According to Kurama, what he was looking at now was only a guise he had instinctively used to co-exist with humans. He had also mentioned that he could remove this guise and revert to his true appearance whenever he so desired.

He had tried. He had tired repeatedly to shed the human disguise and had failed. It only served to assure him that he was human but doubt still lingered at the back of his mind.

Yusuke looked into his own eyes, spying specks of gold amongst brown. Keiko had once told him, in a rare moment of candidness, that his eyes showed that there was something powerful and brilliant hidden deep within him. She had said, he recalled, that though his eyes were quite ordinary, they seemed the make people falter in their steps.

He had smirked then but hadn't bothered to take the comment seriously.

Yusuke crossed his arms with a frown when he recalled Youko's brilliant golden eyes. He remembered feeling the need to back away from that piercing gaze and wondered if his eyes were like that as well.

"_Nonsense._" He hissed to himself, wondering why he was wasting his time pondering over the words of a demon he had met only once.

Taking a last glance at his unchanged features, he sneered and turned away, not noticing a slight flicker in his appearance.

He sat down on the futon, closing his eyes. Maybe he was thinking too much, trusting a demon's words too much. It would be best if he simply let go of all his doubts and continue living in ignorance as he always did.

Right now, he simply wanted to rest.

"That freakin' bastard." He snarled to himself as sleep evaded him for another night. He sat up with an angry scowl on his sharp features. He ran his fingers roughly through his unkempt hair, his body trembling with frustration and rage. "Kurama, I don't care how strong you are; I will find a way to beat the shit out of you for all the trouble you have caused." He hissed, glaring out of the window.

The sky was dark with a liberal dusting of stars that looked too cheerful for his current mood. He scowled and stood smoothly to his feet.

Maybe a midnight run would help clear his mind.

With a sigh, Yusuke looked down at himself. He was wearing a simple white yukata, it was unfit for running or going out but he did not care. It was not as anyone was going to see him.

He walked out of his room silently, knowing that his mother would not be awake for a while. Besides, he wanted to avoid being subjected to her handover blues.

Outside, the night air was cool and it was perfect for a midnight run. Smirking a little, he walked out of the village leisurely. No one was out and the forest seemed sinister. No one in their right minds would enter it during the night but Yusuke was confident that he could handle himself.

Despite having the desire to do so, Yusuke did not run. He walked through the dense collection of trees, lost in his thoughts. The forest was anything but calm, the creatures of the night singing their songs, filling the chilling air with life.

Yusuke closed his eyes and stood in the middle of a small clearing, basking in the light of the full moon.

"The allure of the forest has once again overwhelmed you." A soft, but impassive voice disrupted his peace. Yusuke's eyes snapped opened and he glared to his right.

"Kurama."

The beautiful, stoic visage came into view and the demon nodded his head calmly in greeting, "I am honored that you remember me." His tone suggested that he knew that he was not someone a person could easily forget.

Yusuke crossed his arms, "You are stalking me."

A smirk teased the demon's lips, "Is that so?" he asked softly, moving forward. Yusuke didn't budge from his position though every nerve in his body was screaming at him to back away. It was a novel experience for him, to be so intimidated by someone who looked so beautiful.

"It is in the middle of the night. You are in a forest that his close to my village and the human realm." Yusuke gave him a dry look, "What else am I supposed to believe?"

Kurama smiled slyly, "Well, I suppose you are right." He stated with an elegant shrug although his eyes were intent on Yusuke. "You have been experimenting, haven't you, Yusuke-kun?" he asked thoughtfully, "Your scent is changing… there is more of demon in you now than the last time we met."

Yusuke stepped away once again, glaring at Youko from the corner of his eyes. "You are lying." He said bluntly, "I don't know why you are so intent on proving that I am a demon and I don't know why you are even bothering with me, but I would like you to stop it right now."

Youko chuckled, "You are naïve." He murmured, "So naïve and such a child." Yusuke did not like the sly look in his eyes. "Nevertheless, I will let you go now. Enjoy your run in the woods but soon, dear Yusuke…" he whispered softly, "When you release your true self, you will not escape me."

The boy looked at the demon oddly, his fierce eyes narrowed. "Whatever." He scoffed before moving swiftly towards the line of trees, disappearing amongst the trees.

"You need to be more discreet." A gruff voice warned him and Youko turned to look at a small demon who was sitting on a tree branch. "It will not take him long to figure out your true intentions."

Youko huffed in amusement, "Ah… I do not think so. A demon child raised amongst humans is never fully aware of his instincts." His smile was sly, "He is quite a treasure, is he not? Hiei?"

The other demon looked at the direction the boy ran in and smirked, "His scent is familiar." He glanced at Youko, "You are right in assuming that he is a demon of high stature. Raw and uncorrupted." He raised a brow, "A perfect mate."

Youko chuckled, "Exactly." He purred, "He is rather unselfish. He won't have any ambitions of gaining control of my kingdom moreover; he is powerful so I would have no reason to worry over his safety."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Hiei scoffed, "He must consent to be your mate first. As far as I can see, he is too uncomfortable in your presence. Forcing it would not benefit you at all."

Youko glanced at him with narrowed golden eyes, "I wouldn't be a Kitsune if I did not know the delicate art of seduction, would I?" He chuckled, "At tomorrow's gathering, we should be able to find who his sire is, if his sire is alive. We will act accordingly after we know which youkai clan he belongs to."

Hiei simply nodded in response and the demon blurred out of sight.

Youko chuckled, crossing his arms with a small smile. It would be fun. From what he had observed, Yusuke was not someone who would be easily tempted. He looked at the direction at which the boy went before turning away and heading towards his home.

Xxx

The gathering was as peaceful as one would expect a youkai gathering to be. Many of the demons present were looking for the expansion of their own power. Some of the most grotesque looking creatures mingled with demons that could be described as celestial beings rather than youkai.

Many were weak, some powerful. Many were greedy, some wise and much more dangerous than others could hope to be.

Youko was used to this. He had lost count of the number of gatherings he had attended in his lifetime. However, that particular gathering was special. If he found Yusuke's sire, many things would change. He needed to see to it that the change would be in his favor and not against him.

"Raizen is not here." Hiei's monotone voice invaded his thoughts.

The fox nodded, looking around with narrowed eyes. "I wonder if he will come. His reluctance to attend the gatherings is rather obvious."

"He will." Hiei murmured, "If Yomi and Mukuro are here, he should be as well."

Youko glanced at the two demons who were conversing amongst themselves. Hiei was right. Raizen will come if the two were present.

"And here he is." Youko, his eyes landed on the tall, white haired demon. Of all the three elites, Raizen was probably the one he respected the most. He was called the God of War for a reason yet he was probably the one who was the sanest of them all. He looked as he always did, ruffled, his clan marks standing out proudly against the tanned skin. He never did bother to dress for the occasion, appearing only with his pants on. Even Kurama could not deny his appeal.

However, that scent…

"Hiei."

"I know." The smaller demon replied with a frown, his nostrils expanding a bit to take in the scent. "Of all people…"

Youko frowned. He was not sure that this worked in his favor but he did not have any other choice. Going against Raizen was not something he wanted to do. He looked at Hiei, "What do you think?"

"Tell him." He crossed his arms with a scowl, "If he suspects, even for a moment, that you kept his own son from him, he will kill you."

Youko narrowed his eyes but conceded to the logic. Swiftly, he walked towards the older demon, his head held high and his golden eyes thoughtful.

Raizen, sensing Kurama's gaze on him, looked at the fox demon with a raised brow. Discreetly, Youko pointed towards the doors, indicating that he needed to discuss something with the older demon in private.

Raizen shot him a baffled look but he did follow Youko out, letting the younger demon lead him away from the gathering and towards the gardens outside the Yomi's mansion.

"Is there a particular reason for such discretion, Youko Kurama?" The older demon asked as he watched Kurama lead him to a very secluded part of the gardens, "You are being careful."

"There is a need for it, Raizen-sama." He said respectfully, "Something has come to my attention that I think you must know." He frowned, wondering whether he should be blunt.

"Oh?" Raizen observed him keenly, noting the uncertainty on the younger demon's face, "Well, I am all ears." He encouraged. Kurama and he were not exactly close acquaintances. However, Raizen knew of him and often found himself interested in the younger demon. Such power and cunning was not something to be ignored.

Kurama crossed his arms and sighed, "Recently, I have come across this youngling." He started of reluctantly, "He goes by the name of Urameshi Yusuke."

"And this would interest me because?" Raizen asked with a frown.

"He believes that he is a ningen, Raizen-sama when his scent tells me that he is a demon." He looked at the older demon intently, "I investigated a little and found that he was born to a human mother… out of wedlock."

Raizen narrowed his eyes, leaning forward in interest, "His mother never did disclose the name of his father. He has subconsciously put on a human guise that he is just beginning to shed." He paused for a moment, "Raizen-sama, he… his scent matches yours…" he looked into the older demon's icy eyes, "In fact; I would go on further to say that everything about him is similar to you."

"Is the brat 18 years old?" Raizen asked.

Kurama nodded, "Somewhere around that age." He confirmed, "He is very young, his instincts seem to baffle him."

Raizen closed his eyes, "So she has been hiding him."

"Raizen-sama?"

"Boy, you may have unintentionally found my son." He opened his eyes and looked at him, "As unintentional as it may be, you have done me great service. You say that this brat believes himself to be a human?"

"Hai, Raizen-sama." Youko nodded, "He believes that his father abandoned him as a child as well. I have been trying to convince him that he is a youkai and have managed to tickle his curiosity awake. Slowly, he is shedding the human guise."

"Hmm. It seems that if I approach him now, the situation could turn against us." Raizen said ponderously, "You say that you have managed to put seeds of doubt in his mind?"

"Hai."

"Proceed as you have done now. Introduce the idea of having a father to him; I will only contact him when he is less likely to react negatively."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Youko said, a triumphant gleam entering his eyes, which, unfortunately for him, Raizen caught.

The great demon narrowed his eyes, "You have plans that involve my son?"

Kurama tensed before bowing his head, "Your son… is quite endearing, Raizen-sama." He whispered softly, "An ideal mate…"

Raizen laughed loudly, a rakish grin spreading across his lips, "Oh? He has roused your mating instincts, has he?" he leaned forward, his countenance amused, "Endearing you say? I would imagine that it would take someone quite enchanting to lure the great Youko Kurama."

Youko chuckled softly, "Enchanting?" he shook his head, "I do not know if he truly is an enchanting being underneath that guise but…" he looked at Raizen with a small smile, "He is certainly hard to impress." He looked serious, "Please consent, Raizen-sama. My intentions are honorable, I assure you."

Raizen nodded, crossing his arms and looking at the night sky. "We shall see about that. You are a young demon with a healthy appetite for earthly pleasures, after all. Such demons tend to go after anything that takes their fancy." Those sharp eyes landed on him, "Maybe you found the child exotic and unique? Mating is not a decision to be taken lightly. The one you chose should be absolutely compatible to you, someone who you can spend a long youkai lifetime with."

Kurama nodded calmly, nothing on his icy features betraying his ire, "I know that."

"Do you?" Raizen asked with a raised brow, "Isn't he just a conquest, boy? Someone who is not tempted by the Kitsune's seduction?" the older demon smirked, "Once you have had him in your arms, that allure will fade. Will you not regret having him as your mate then?"

"Not tempted." Kurama purred, "You are mistaken, Raizen-sama. I am simply waiting for him to realize that he is a demon. Once he does…" he looked at the older demon with a determined look in his eyes, "I _will _make him my mate." He closed his eyes in remembrance, recalling the scent that tempted him, those eyes that challenged him. He could not forget the gleam of that golden skin nor the confident smirk on those plump lips.

Raizen smirked, looking amused. "We shall see." He glanced around, somewhat surprised to find that they were still alone, "Anyhow, I assume that you are going to meet him again, soon?"

Kurama nodded, "As soon as possible. His true form has started to unravel. I must keep an eye on him."

Raizen nodded, "Then I will trust you with his care." he slanted a glance at him, "If you wish for him to be your mate, you must care for him a little. Be wise to heed my warning, boy, it matters not how strong the child is, if he is harmed by you, I will see to your death."

Youko tensed before closing his eyes, his head bowing in a brief show of submission. He could not begrudge a threat given to him by a concerned father. "Duly noted, Raizen-sama."

Xxx

Yusuke stood before his mother, his long black haired tied messily. He had demon markings on his body and his eyes were wide with more golden than brown in them.

There was no way he could deny it now.

There was no way she could deny it.

"Were you raped by a demon?" Yusuke asked bluntly and his mother winced, massaging her temple with a resigned sigh. "Tell me the truth this time, mother."

"No." She said, looking at him lazily as she sipped sake.

"Were you drunk?" She shook her head, and Yusuke scowled, "Did he abandon you after you slept with him?"

"I ran away." She admitted, "I ran away the moment I understood that I had submitted to a demon."

Yusuke sat down, running his fingers through his long messy hair with a sigh, "And you did not tell me because?"

"You think that I want to remember what happened?" she asked with a scowl, "You think I want to remember that one night that ruined my entire life. I was hardly in love with that demon and nor was he going to keep me with him as his wife or mate or whatever they call it." She sneered, "I knew he was of Royal stature, someone who was of great importance in their world."

"Does he know?" he asked softly, "Does he know about me?"

She shrugged, "As the lore goes, the demons sense when their off-springs are born. He could have sensed your birth." She looked at him, "I made sure that he would not be able to find me."

"How the hell were you able to hide yourself from a demon?" he asked her, feeling anger burn in his veins. "Why would you hide me from my father!?"

"There are ways." She answered, "Humans are not _that_ powerless." There was a hint of pity in her eyes, "Yusuke, I don't think he would have associated with us even if I informed him about your existence. Demons… they are different. They don't associate with humans and they don't mate with them."

Yusuke scowled at her, "I am a demon as well."

"Yes you are." She admitted, "One of the fortunate few who were born as a youkai from a human mother's womb. You should be glad that you are not a half-demon and let the matter rest."

Yusuke fell silent after that. Closing his eyes, he leaned aback against the chair. Things had gotten more complicated than he liked but he knew that eventually he would have found out about this.

He felt lost.

He stood silently, sparing a glance at his nonchalant mother before leaving the room. As soon as the boy left, she sighed and bowed her head. "Sorry, Yusuke."

Yusuke paused outside the shut shoji door, hearing the soft whisper before walking towards his room. He paused outside his door, his hand resting on the door as he closed his eyes. He was not ready for this.

With a resigned sigh, he opened the door, his eyes instantly landing on Kurama.

The demon looked as stunning as always, sitting casually on his futon, glowing in the silvery moonlight. He looked as though he was some sort of celestial being. "You won't leave me alone, would you?"

Kurama turned to him, his golden eyes gleaming and he nodded in greeting. "Yusuke-kun." He leaned forward in interest, his eyes taking in Yusuke's yukata clad form, "Finally, your true form emerges."

Yusuke snorted, "And you get the satisfaction of knowing that you were right." He glared at the demon, "Now, get out."

Kurama chuckled, "Temper temper." He tsked and stood elegantly, walking towards Yusuke in a rather predatory fashion. He reached forward, capturing a few strands of ebony colored hair and examining them, "As soft as silk even though it looks so harsh." He murmured, "There is more gold in your eyes now. And such proud marks." He said in amusement as he caressed the marks.

Yusuke slapped his hand away with a fierce glare, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Many things." Kurama replied with a gleam in his eye. He moved swiftly, before Yusuke could react, slipping behind the boy and wrapping his arms around the strong lithe body. "You are not so naïve, are you, Yusuke?" he purred, nuzzling the sensitive skin of Yusuke's neck.

The younger demon's eyes widened, a shiver coursing through his body at the contact. It was really an unfair competition. He was a youth inexperienced when it came to such intimate touches against the complete and expert attention of a creature meant for seduction. "Kurama…" his was held a slight warning but he was rather weak against those lips that were gently brushing kisses on his cheek.

He took a shuddering breath, his eyes falling shut in unknown bliss as the older demon's strong arms caressed his sides, a moist tongue teasing his sensitive ear.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he gritted his teeth before spinning out of those powerful arms, his face contorting in anger. "If you touch me once again, I will break every bone in your bloody body, you get me Kurama?" he sneered, "This time, I am certain I will be able to accomplish that."

Kurama raised his arms in mock surrender, "You probably will be able to." Golden eyes observed him keenly, "But do you really wish to?" Youko leaned back with a thoughtful look on his face, "Is there something wrong with me desiring you?"

Yusuke scowled but did not answer. Walking over to his futon, he pulled back the sheets. "Leave, Kurama."

Golden eyes narrowed.

Yusuke gasped as suddenly a vice-like grip caught his wrist. He winced when the claws bit into his skin. "You test my patience." Youko whispered against his ear, his moist breath sending shivers of awareness down Yusuke's spine. "Always so tense and aggressive, like a child who is used to everyone taunting him." Yusuke's eyes widened when he felt those soft lips on his cheeks, "I want to own you. You are just so tempting." He murmured.

"You bastard." The newly acknowledged demon hissed, "Do you really want to do this to a man?"

Kurama chuckled, "You have a lot to learn about your own race, Yusuke." His grip on the younger demon was possessive and something inside Yusuke stopped the boy from breaking the hold. "To us, as long there is attraction and compatibility, gender hardly matters." He smirked suddenly, pressing his face against Yusuke's shoulder, kissing the cotton cloth that covered it. "Maybe, your father would help you in that."

Yusuke stiffened, his eyes narrowing, "Father?"

Kurama brushed his lips against the delicate skin on the boy's neck, his tongue sampling the taste of that smooth skin. "Yes." He murmured, "The great Raizen-sama, of all people." He chuckled, "He hasn't even seen you yet he threatens me, telling me not to harm you in any way or he will kill me."

"What do you mean? You told him about me?" Yusuke asked in anger.

"It wasn't nice of your mother, you know." Kurama said thoughtfully, keeping Yusuke in his embrace and placing his chin on his shoulder. "He knew about your eminent birth the moment your were conceived. You are the only child he has sired so you are doubly precious to him." Kurama looked at the stunned face with a small smirk, "You have no idea of what stands before you, Yusuke."

"Damn you!" Yusuke growled, "You are loving this, aren't you? Turning my life upside-down with every word that spills from your lips."

"Would you rather that I lie to you?" Kurama asked seriously, "I told you that you were a demon because it was the truth. I told you that you were assuming a false form because it was the truth. I told you that you have a father who is alive and has been searching for you for over eighteen years now, I speak the truth." The older demon tightened his arms around Yusuke, "You should know to trust my word by now."

Yusuke pulled away from him, "I don't know what to trust." He said in frustration, sitting on the futon, "My mother tells me that she ran away because she knows that demons don't associate with humans. Well, good for her, but I am a demon!" he ran his fingers through his hair, "You tell me that my father did not abandon me and my mother, that he has been searching for me all this time… I don't know what to do!"

"Hey," Kurama said softly, kneeling in front of Yusuke. He looked at the flushed, angry face and disconcerted eyes with a frown, "Hey," he called again, "Look, I will leave you to think about this for a few days, okay? And Raizen-sama does not expect you to be comfortable with this so soon. He told me to be careful but I know that you would like to hear the truth straight out and without any flowery decorations."

Yusuke looked at him, "Your mother did what she thought was right because she did not understand demon nature. Your father is someone I respect greatly so don't be worried about him. Believe me when I say this, you are under no pressure. Take your time."

Kurama stood with a small sigh. Leaning forward, he grasped Yusuke's chin to make him look at the older demon. He smirked faintly before capturing those lips in a short-chaste kiss. "Oyasumi-nasai, Yusuke-kun." Before swiftly disappearing from Yusuke's vision.

"Kurama, you bastard!"

Cursing furiously, Yusuke fell gracelessly onto his futon, his fingers tracing his lips. His rapid breath caressed his fingers; that was when he finally noticed that he was panting and that his skin felt warm, and his hand was trembling...

Could a simple kiss affect him so much?

Yusuke shook his head and looked blankly at the ceiling. It was not just the kiss but also a combination of things. Kurama's touches were intoxicating, his kisses tempting beyond compare. The demon was just so beautiful and ethereal that Yusuke did not understand why he was chosen to be his latest pursuit.

He was not a fool. The Kitsune had been intent on him since the very beginning. He recognized manipulation when he saw it. Kurama, by being his sole contact in the demon world, had placed himself in a very important position.

Yusuke was forced to trust him even though he was loath to do so.

But who can resist such sweet, sweet temptation?

Sneaking in so deviously and taking advantage of his confusing circumstances, he had easily taken over Yusuke's thoughts.

How long would it take that sly bastard to claim his heart?

.


	2. Raizen’s heir and Kurama’s…?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Title: The kitsune's seduction **

**Author: Agni**

**Summary: The Kitsune are legendry creatures, known for their cunning and their sly ways. Yusuke knows this, that doesn't stop him from falling a trap that he would never escape from. The trap of love. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Youko Kurama/Urameshi Yusuke. This chapter ends with a **_**long **_**lemon. Prepare yourself for it and those who do not wish to read it, skip the ending. **

**-Part Two-**

**-Raizen's heir and Kurama's…?-**

"You are distracted." Keiko stated softly and Yusuke simply grunted, looking at the rice fields absently. "You have been behaving oddly lately."

"It's nothing." Yusuke said, his eyes still on the fields rather than the beautiful young woman beside him. Keiko and he had been friends since they were little children. However, these days it felt as though the distance between them was growing. There was a time when Yusuke would have told Keiko anything without hesitation.

"You are lying." She whispered, peering at him. She frowned when those fierce brown eyes glanced at her in displeasure. "Yusuke, have you given any thought to getting a job and settling down?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the sudden question. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you cannot just live your life like you are living now? Doing nothing." She glared at him, "All you do now is train under Master Genkai and fight. At least try to offer your services to the local warlord. How long are you planning on living like this?"

"Keiko, I don't want to think of this now." He said stiffly. With all the upheaval going on in his life, this was the last thing he needed to think about.

"Villagers are talking, you know?" Keiko said softly, "They talk about you as though you are some sort of abomination. They say that you will never be someone trustworthy or reliable." Her voice was sad but Yusuke did not look at her, maintaining an impassive look on his face. "I am worried about you Yusuke."

Yusuke closed his eyes and leaned back, "Well, stop worrying. I am not gonna be staying in this village for long anyways."

Keiko paused, her eyes wide, "Wh… what did you say?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I won't be staying in this village for long."

"Why!?" she asked, turning toward him with a desperate look in her eyes. "Yusuke, why are you planning to leave the village? What about your mother?"

Yusuke shrugged but he did not have a plausible explanation for Keiko without revealing his demonic heritage. He opened his eyes, staring lazily at the sky but his lips seemed to form words on their own, "Keiko, have you ever felt as though you don't belong? As though you are someone who can never fit in?"

The girl looked at him with a frown of concern. "I have felt that all my life. Staying in that village, even with friends like you and Kuwabara, I felt as though I was someone who did not belong there."

"Yusuke… I…"

"Let me speak." He interrupted her, his half-lidded eyes observing the clouds absently, "I think I am on my way to find where I truly belong… to find people like me… who understand things about me that even I cannot understand." An image of a silver-haired demon fox flashed in his minds eyes and he absently traced his lips, remembering the parting kiss keenly. "Someone I can trus…"

Yusuke paused. '_Can I actually trust that bastard fox?_' he asked to himself, ignoring Keiko's stunned eyes in favor of his new dilemma. '_He is a Kitsune, damn it. The Gods have willed them to have powers of seduction and deception and here I am, a poor fool, falling blissfully into his trap._'

"Yusuke…?" Keiko's voice was questioning, "Something has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Yusuke's lips curled into a small, helpless grin, "Many things have changed…" he shrugged, "Who knows, maybe my life will take a turn for the better." He smirked at her roguishly and Keiko had to suppress a blush at the sight of his handsome features, "Besides, the villagers would probably die of boredom when I leave, having no one to gossip about until another ruffian shows up."

Keiko looked just about ready to cry. "Are you sure? You really want to leave the village? Leave us? Me?"

Yusuke sighed and looked at her, not pretending to be dense or ignorant of her feelings for him. "Keiko, I am a right bastard, you understand? I am not someone who can support you or any woman for that matter. As of now, I am just drifting, trying to get my screwed up life together. You deserve better." He narrowed his eyes in warning when she tried to protest. "I am not someone you can depend on all your life. Believe me."

Keiko did not know what to say. Something had changed and Keiko was losing Yusuke. She could try to beg and plead for him to stay, try to find purpose in their village instead of leaving. However, she knew from the determined expression in his eyes that there was no way she could convince him to change his mind.

He was stubborn like that.

The young demon inclined his head a little, his eyes narrowing imperceptibly. Keiko sat silently by his side, her eyes sad and her face was the very picture of depression but Yusuke did not wish to lie to her.

Suddenly, she stood her face pale and her hands clenched tightly together. "My father is talking about marriage." She whispered. "He told me that it was unseemly for me to loiter around with a man who was not my husband and be so open and free with him."

Yusuke looked at her with a raised brow. "I argued with him… then said that you are more important to me than my reputation."

The young demon closed his eyes, "You shouldn't have done that." He whispered, "A young, beautiful woman like you would make a man very happy one day. However," he told her solemnly, "Us men, underneath all morals and refinery, are simple beings who are arrogant, easily offended and possessive. They want their woman to be untouched and pure and feel slighted if they are not."

Keiko looked at him with startled eyes, "Yusuke…"

"Reputation of a woman is a priceless thing, Keiko, do not underestimate its significance." He whispered, "I have seen my mother drown herself in depression because my birth ruined her reputation and no man was willing to take her as his wife. While, ideally, you would think that there would be one honorable and unbiased bastard out there in this world who would actually accept such things, they are hard to find."

"You realize what you are saying?" She asked softly, "Yusuke we have been friends since we were children, how-"

"We are no longer children." He said decisively, "Had I been of good repute, we could have easily convinced everyone that we shared a relationship similar to what most siblings share. My protectiveness for you would definitely account for that. However, people in our village tend to think the worst of me."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes once again, "You should go, Keiko. I think this discussion is over."

She looked hurt for a moment before she nodded stiffly and left, running away as quickly as she could.

Yusuke tilted his head to the side, "You can come out now."

The presence he had sensed earlier became more prominent and Yusuke turned to face the demon.

The first thing that came to his mind was the word _short_. The demon in front of him was short but his eyes were fierce, glowing as though the flames of hell were caged inside his soul and were reflected in his gaze. Yusuke was perceptive enough to notice the strength. However, he also noticed the soundless and smooth manner in which he moved.

_Speed._

Speed was this particular demon's strength. "Who are you?"

The other demon leaned against a tree, observing him keenly before his lips quirked a bit, "The son of the Great Raizen… demon royalty living amongst pitiful humans and being shunned by them? It is most amusing."

Yusuke scowled at him but the demon remained unfazed, "I am Hiei… an acquaintance of Kurama's."

"And where is that sly bastard?"

"Now, now, Yusuke-kun. Such language." A voice he recognized too well stated smoothly. Yusuke narrowed his eyes in frustration. That voice was the very meaning of seduction and it haunted his every step ever since the Kitsune had the audacity to kiss him. "Why are you here?"

Kurama looked at him with those chilling eyes that always seemed to unsettle him. "I thought that it would benefit you if you met some other demons. As of now, Raizen-sama had entrusted me with the job of ensuring your safety. I have brought someone who I know does not intend to harm you." He glanced at the silent shorter demon before turning back to Yusuke. "Hiei is a close friend."

"And why doesn't this Raizen-sama come himself?" He asked with a sneer, never moving from his relaxed position.

"Don't be stupid." Hiei said gruffly, "A demon of such strength and stature… Reikai would never allow him to crossover to this realm."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "We have worked for Koenma a few times so we get to come and go as and when we please."

"Can you take me to him?"

Both Kurama and Hiei looked at him, somewhat startled. "I have a right to see my old man, don't I?" he asked with a scowl, "I want to know just who this _Great_ Raizen-sama, is." He said mockingly.

Hiei glanced at Kurama and shrugged, "I don't see why not. Koenma already knows about you. Raizen did tell him that you should be allowed to go back and forth as you please. After all, with your mother here and your father in Makai, things are much more difficult for you." Hiei seemed slightly amused, "I recall the frustrated expression on Koenma's face when he lost that argument against Raizen. It is very difficult to deny that demon what he desires."

Yusuke crossed his arms and raised a brow, "Well, are you going to take me to him or not?"

"But of course." Kurama frowned at his impatience, "Why this sudden decision?"

Yusuke simply shrugged, "Dunno."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the response but did not say anything. He nodded to Hiei, "You go ahead. There is a gate to Makai a few miles towards east. Please go there and inform the gatekeepers of our arrival. They know that we do not need specific permission from Koenma to take Yusuke to Makai."

Hiei nodded before blurring out of sight.

The moment Hiei was gone, Kurama moved. His hand reaching out to grab Yusuke before the younger demon had time to react. The son of Raizen soon found himself trapped in a rather possessive embrace. "Who was that woman, Yusuke-kun?" Kurama asked icily and Yusuke tensed. "The woman your aura was enveloping so protectively…"

Yusuke grit his teeth to suppress a shiver as Kurama's breath caressed his ear. He could sense the underlying hint of steel in Youko's silky voice. "She was a friend…?" he whispered uncertainly.

"Was she?" those strong arms tightened around him. Long, clawed fingers grasped his hair and he growled in irritation when Youko pulled harshly to make Yusuke look up at him, "Is that the truth?"

"Bastard." Yusuke hissed though he was somewhat amused by the possessiveness. "You did overhear our conversation, didn't you? She is a childhood friend, a very close friend but _just_ a friend."

The grip on his hair eased a bit and soon those fingers where combing his hair tenderly, "Good." Kurama whispered, his lips caressing Yusuke's cheek, "Make sure that she does not entertain the notion of becoming more than that."

Yusuke scoffed, knowing that it was fruitless to try to break the strong embrace. "What's with you being so clingy?" he asked with a glare, "You don't get to boss me around, punk." He crossed his arms, "Let's go, shall we?"

Kurama paused for a moment before pulling away, "Very well, then. Follow me."

Yusuke waited for Kurama to take off before following him.

Xxx

Raizen sensed Yusuke the moment the boy stepped into his territory. He was lazing about on his throne with a bottle of sake when he sensed that presence.

There was no doubt about it. That boy was his son.

He narrowed his eyes and silently summoned his subordinates. The four bald monks appeared in front of him soon, bowing in respect. "Do you sense that?" he asked gruffly. The brat was strong. His aura was like a shining beacon of pure energy to their keen senses.

"Yes, Raizen-sama." They answered together.

"That is my son." He said, "It seems that Kurama has finally managed to convince the boy to come here." He leaned back thoughtfully, "He is strong but untrained. Secure the borders. No one should be able to slip in."

They nodded and vanished from sight as soon as Raizen dismissed them. The God of war narrowed his eyes as he gazed out of the large windows, his eyes tracing the desert like abyss that was his land. He knew that his subordinates would secure the borders, sealing them off tightly until Raizen gave them permission to relax their guard.

His brat was not strong enough to deal with Raizen's enemies. He needed refining; he needed to be trained thoroughly until all that weakness he could sense was beaten out of him.

The demon stood, walking over towards the window, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. '_This will be fun._'

It was a long wait, certainly. It took days for Yusuke and his companions to reach Raizen's home and the older demon had become quite impatient.

He could taste it, the aura of his child, the presence so similar to his own that it would take someone who saw them often to differentiate between them. It was coming closer and closer, so much so that Raizen imagined his heir to be at his arms length.

It was an exciting prospect to have someone to train, mould and teach everything that he had learned over his long, long life. After him, Yusuke would maintain the balance within Makai and Raizen wanted to make certain that the boy was ready for his all-important duty.

The time passed as Raizen got involved in his work and musings and soon Yusuke was at his doorstep, his presence staining the very air with its brilliance.

Raizen smirked.

It was good that both Youko and Hiei decided to leave without coming up to greet him. Raizen wanted to spend time with his son alone and given what the silver fox's intentions were, he wanted to watch his son without Youko's influence.

"Hey old man!"

Raizen concealed a smirk and narrowed his eyes, turning to see his child for the first time.

What greeted him was a surprise. The child was obviously in his human form but Raizen could easily see what lay underneath that disguise. Long black hair, proud clan marks and large, piercing brown eyes.

'_Good. He bears the markings of our clan strongly._'

Kurama had been right. There was no mistaking that this was his son. He leaned forward in interest, observing the child. "So you are the boy…" he said musingly, "I find you at last."

Yusuke crossed his arms and scowled at him, already Raizen could see the sparks of defiance in that brilliant gaze. "_You found me?_" he asked with a scoff, "You slept with a human woman, knew that I would be born and it never _once_ occurred to you to search for you son on Ningenkai?"

"Your mother is smarter than I gave her credit for." Raizen admitted casually, "She asked a witch in Ningenkai to conceal both your presence from me, it seems."

Yusuke gave him a dull look, "Or you are just stupid."

Raizen chuckled, the boy was testing him. "Tell me gaki…" he said and the boy in front of him twitched, "Do you have the slightest idea of what lies before you?"

Yusuke scowled but shook his head.

The older demon stood and walked towards the large windows that gave a bird's eye view of his lands. Silently, he gestured Yusuke to come forward.

The younger boy stepped forward, placing himself by Raizen's side and looking out at the desert. "Far and wide span our lands." Raizen said softly, "Though you cannot see it, the territory is full of unruly demons. Stupid with their desire to fight and see bloodshed, with their desire to amass power and control. They respect power but also despise it. They respect me but would rather see me dead so they can swoop in like vultures and claim whatever power I leave behind in my wake."

Yusuke crossed his arms and observed the barren looking land before him with narrowed eyes. "This is a vast realm with dangers that you would have never encountered even in your most frightening nightmares but this is your home."

"What do you want?" Yusuke started at the unexpected question, looking at his father in confusion.

"What do you mean, oyaji?"

Raizen's lips twitched at the address but he concealed his amusement. "Do you want power?"

Yusuke shrugged, "No." he answered simply and provided no explanation for it. Raizen looked at him keenly, those narrowed eyes gleaming with something that Yusuke could not understand.

"Fame, riches… what is it that you want?"

Yusuke paused and was unsettled to realize that he had no such ambitions. Before he could contemplate on the matter further, Raizen chuckled and he looked up at the baffling man once again. "What's so funny?" he scowled.

"You are so similar to me." He murmured before lowering himself into a crouch so he could look at Yusuke eye to eye, "Ruling these brutes is not going to be easy but you will, eventually. You will have the power, the fame, and the riches that you do not covet. That is what will make you the best damn ruler there is."

Yusuke eyes went wide, "I am to rule?" he shook his head, "Are you out of your mind baka oyaji!"

Raizen chuckled once again, ruffling Yusuke's hair roughly, "Not for a long while, brat. You need to toughen up. You are far too weak now."

The words had a strong effect. He watched as his boy's eyes narrowed fiercely at him. "Weak?" the word was practically hissed. "What do you..."

"Don't mock me, boy." Raizen said seriously and Yusuke paused, looking into those fierce eyes. His father's power was palpable, searing the air around and Yusuke fought not to stagger. "You are so young that you are practically a baby. Just 18." He scoffed, "You have lived your life in complete ignorance of your true heritage and it will take time to make up for all the lost time."

He stood and Yusuke looked up at him, staying silent. "You have become attached to Youko."

The younger demon blinked at the abrupt change of subject. He frowned slowly, remembering the steadily growing companionship between him and the fox. "That bastard." He grumbled half-heartedly, "I know what he is doing. I know what he wants but I damn well can't resist."

Raizen chuckled, "You are a smart boy then." The older man observed him with amused eyes, "The Kitsune you are cursing is nearly three thousand years old and I am now certain that he is not playing any games." He smirked at Yusuke's astonished look, "Yes. _That_ old; which is why you are a baby in my eyes, my dear child. That demon is still going turn all three realms upside down to have you."

Yusuke sneered, "I don't like him."

"Of course you don't." Raizen chuckled, "Come on." He turned as gestured Yusuke to follow, "First I will show you to your room and then we can discuss your training schedule."

Yusuke shrugged uncomfortably, he had come prepared but found himself lost. Raizen was not as he had expected him to be. He simply allowed the older demon to lead him out of the... '_Come to think of it,_' Yusuke mused as he looked around, '_this place looks like a throne room, doesn't it? It just does not have anything of luxury or of great expense in it… _'

Soon, he found himself in front of two large doors. With a frown, he watched as Raizen opened the doors and gestured inside.

What the throne room lacked in luxury, his room made up for it. However, his concept of luxury was probably different from others. There was a large bed but it was in the corner of the room, in keeping with the odd architecture of the place, the bed was by large windows. Yusuke was grateful to see thick curtains on them. He tended to sleep late and wake up late as well.

The other side of the ridiculously large room was more interesting. The wall was lined with weapons of all kinds and it looked like a mini-dojo of sorts. A perfect place to train.

Yusuke grinned. "Wonderful."

Raizen chuckled, "Thought so."

"You know what oyaji…" Yusuke said with a saucy smirk, "I am starting to like you."

Xxx

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed and he bent backward, almost parallel to the ground to avoid his father's fist. With a snarl, he executed a graceful back flip with the assistance of only one hand. His other hand retained his grip on the elegant Chinese broadsword his father had commissioned for him with ease.

"Come boy, you can do better than this." Raizen provoked, his countenance serious. He dodged that strike of Yusuke's sword but only by a hair's breath. His son had become skilled after nearly six months of handling the weapon. "No! Be lighter on your feet, boy and you need to counterbalance the movements of the sword with your other arm."

Yusuke nodded as he continued attacking his father, altering his stance as per the older demon's instructions. "Good." His father said as he countered another strike, "Remember that fluidity is the key here. Bend that body of yours; relax your muscles a bit so you can move more freely."

"Hai." Yusuke grunted, automatically following the instructions.

"Much better." Raizen said after a long while of silent sparring. In one quick move, he grabbed Yusuke's wrist and twisted it, causing the boy to lose his grip on the sword. His other hand moved in a blur, colliding painfully with Yusuke's chest, sending the boy flying.

"Tsk." Raizen scoffed, "That is all for today." He stretched before wiping the sweat of his brow, "Congratulations brat, I am actually tired and bruised. You are finally showing some improvement. About time…"

Yusuke simply scoffed at the man's taunting, so used to it that he could shrug it off without feeling even the slightest bit of anger. Raizen observed the boy for a while before walking away, "I am going to go take a long nap."

The younger demon rolled his eyes before settling himself in a stance. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly moved from one kata to another. Gradually, his speed increased and soon his movements were simply a blur. With a frown of concentration, he continued sparing against an invisible enemy, determined to get a better hold on his technique.

A silky laugh interrupted his thoughts but he ignored the intruder and continued with his movements. "Not fair, Yusuke-kun. What have I done to deserve your cold shoulder?"

Yusuke scowled, Kurama did not sound upset, he sounded amused. He finished a kata and calmly sheathed his sword to pay attention to the troublesome fox. "Kurama, what the hell do you want?" he asked in exasperation but within his heart he knew that Youko's presence was not as bothersome as he portrayed it to be.

"Why to visit my favorite mazoku, of course." The Kitsune said softly, observing him, "You are improving a lot, Yusuke-kun."

The younger demon sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. "I am certain that old man is holding back on me."

Kurama nodded, "Well, you must understand that your father is an old, experienced demon. His power does not come only from training but also his age. Neither you nor I, for that matter, can be a true contest to him as of yet."

Yusuke simply scoffed at the explanation but did not argue. It was the truth anyways. Stretching a little, he looked at the sky, his fingers laced behind his head. "So where is Hiei?"

The fox demon shrugged elegantly, "About. He likes to do what he feels like and disappears from time to time." He looked at Yusuke, somewhat amused, "I am impressed that you have managed to become a friend to Hiei. He is not the type to willingly associate with anyone. Even with all these years of friendship, he considers me to be a mere annoyance while just after six months; he seeks your company whenever he wishes it."

Yusuke glanced at him and scoffed, "You_ are_ an annoyance, and Hiei is not the only one of that opinion." Even as he said those words, the younger demon knew that they were not true. They have been playing this game for the past six months. Kurama with his constant attentions and Yusuke with his denials.

Yusuke did not recall when he realized that his denials did not hold any feelings behind them and when Kurama's attentions started to contain something more than mere interest on the Kitsune's part.

Their interactions had now evolved into a complicated courting dance and Yusuke wondered just how long it would be before Kurama's patience waned and something drastic happened.

Somehow, probably because he was crazy like that, he was waiting for Kurama to snap.

Suddenly Yusuke stiffened; the grip on his wrist was vice-like, almost cutting off his blood circulation. He did not even bother to protest when he was pulled into Kurama's embrace, shivering as those lips caressed his cheek tenderly, threateningly. He knew he should be used to Kurama's touch by now but he was not, he did not understand the slow heat that developed within him at the slightest caress.

Yusuke did not know whether he liked the way Kurama was touching him. There was such confidence in his actions, as though he had every right to touch Yusuke, every right to be intimate with him.

It was as though Kurama knew that he had already won his affections and was only waiting for Yusuke to admit it.

"One of these days…" Kurama whispered against his ear, "One of these days I will lose my patience and take you without your consent, love." He purred, "Tied and helpless, fighting yet submitting to me knowing that you love it and still denying yourself the pleasure."

Yusuke closed his eyes. "And you think you can force me?" He asked, leaning against the older demon.

"Oh yes." Kurama said firmly, "You are strong, Yusuke… you have the potential of being so much stronger than I am. However," Youko smirked, "Unless you want to fight, unless you truly desire to rebel, that strength does not emerge."

"Do you really want to fight me, Yusuke?"

Yusuke paused, opening his eyes as he recalled his discussion on this particular topic with his father.

X

"_Would you explain something to me?" Yusuke asked his father as they relaxed together underneath the night sky after a long, tiring spar._

"_What do you wish to know?" Raizen asked, a brow rose in question. _

"_When we first met, you said something about Kurama not playing games." Raizen hummed in agreement and Yusuke continued, "That implies that you thought he was playing games before. Care to explain that?"_

_Raizen leaned back, "Kitsune are tempting creatures and people are so easily seduced by them that when they find someone who is not, they strive to conquer them, loving the challenge of it." The Demon lord smirked slightly, "At first, I thought that you were putting up a good fight and that was why he so interested in you. He called you endearing, you know?"_

_Yusuke looked away, a slight flush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. "However, I underestimate you, clearly."_

"_Me?" the younger demon looked at his father, confused, "What does it have to do with me?"_

"_You will make a good mate. Kurama saw that the moment he saw you. That decision was calculating, it had nothing to do with emotions and everything to do with instincts. He has gone too long without a proper partner so he must have decided that if he were going to take a companion, he would take a mate rather than a lover. He saw you as a good mate and pursued you. That is basic demon nature."_

_Yusuke scowled. He hated to sound like a girl but he wished that there was more to that. "And this is how all demons mate?"_

"_Well, yes." Looking at the doubt in Yusuke's eyes, he smirked, "As far as I am concerned, it is much better than what humans follow. They mate for political interest and they rarely have a choice. They go along with what their parents select for them. Demons choose their own mates."_

"_And Kurama chose me."_

_Raizen chuckled, "Don't be like that. He is a perfectly good mate for someone of your stature." He smirked slyly at his son, "This is a game of courting now. You lead, he chases. It's an age old intricate dance and you understand its significance, don't you?"_

_Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "Can you tell me more about this mating stuff?"_

_Raizen hummed thoughtfully, looking back at the sky, "There isn't much to explain. It is a rather simple concept to understand. You mate and then raise a family. The mating itself is a little different from what humans go through because there is a lot of energy involved, or should I say, there is an exchange of energy involved." _

"_Exchange of energy?" Yusuke asked, confused._

_The older demon nodded, "I have cautioned Kurama about it. Mating is very serious and very few demons actually mate. If they want young, they generally have them without mating their partners." Yusuke grimaced, "Mating means forever, Yusuke. Serious business. You will be unendingly loyal to each other throughout your life. Mated demons are generally very powerful because of the exchange of power that happens between them however, they are weak as well. The death of one mate can destroy the other's will to live. In most cases, the other mate will commit suicide just to escape the madness that exists at the loss of their mate. Some demons go on but their lives are hollow and soon they submit to insanity." Raizen narrowed his eyes, "Some of the most dangerous and blood-thirsty demons in our realm are the ones who have lost their mates."_

_Yusuke frowned, crossing his arms behind his head, "This sounds like something you would do only if you are very serious about your partner. Isn't it a great risk to take? Why would a smart demon like Kurama wish for it?"_

_Raizen laughed, his mirthful eyes glancing at Yusuke in amusement, "I think you have misunderstood me, boy." He chuckled lightly at his son's baffled look, "There are fools out there who do not mate simply because they consider it too risky. They have no idea about the benefits of it simply because they are too afraid. Kurama, as you said, is smart. Much too smart."_

"_Oh?" Yusuke asked with a raised brow, "And what are those benefits."_

_Raizen smirked, "I think you will find those out for yourself soon." He ruffled Yusuke's neatly combed hair, getting a snarl of irritation from his son, "I do not think that you will be able to escape Youko's attentions for long."_

X

"You know the answer to that." Yusuke said finally, after a long moment of silence.

Kurama chuckled, "Yeah." He pulled a strand of silky black hair, bringing those enchanting chocolate colored eyes to him, "I want your time… and your undivided attention on me and only me." He peered into Yusuke eyes, an enigmatic smile on his lips, "Just you and me, this evening."

Yusuke looked up at him in confusion, wondering whether there was any hidden agenda to Kurama's request.

There was nothing in Youko's expression to indicate any ulterior motives so he nodded, "Okay, what do you want to do?" he asked.

Youko pulled away, that enigmatic smile growing a bit, "A spar…" Yusuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You are getting stronger day by day and I want to test my strength against yours."

There was nothing odd about that request and Yusuke nodded, "Alright." He settled into a stance, "Let's do it."

Kurama smirked, "Not here. If we spar here, there will be some interruptions. I know a place… I am sure you will like it."

The younger demon narrowed his eyes a bit, his suspicions rising. However, the prospect of a spar against someone as powerful as Kurama was enticing so he nodded reluctantly. "Just give me a moment to freshen up and change." He said and jogged towards his room.

As soon as Yusuke was out of sight, Kurama's expression changed, a sly smirk replacing the smile and his golden eyes glittering with suppressed passion. He had been gentle in handling Yusuke ever since he met him. He only stirred Yusuke's curiosity, gently making him familiar with his touches. He had used only the slightest caresses, the tamest kisses to attract his attention.

He had definitely made his intentions clear but he had a feeling that now it was time to step up a bit. Yusuke would be able to handle it. Of that, Kurama was certain.

Xxx

"What is this place?" Yusuke asked as he observed the scenery in front of him with a dry look on his face. Nothing but barren land stood in front of them. While it was a good place to spar, he knew that the heat and the sun beating down on them in this desolate place would take the fun out of everything.

Kurama chuckled, "This is what we call the realm of illusion. An anomaly." He gestured toward the barren land before him with a smirk, "Because we are standing outside the barrier, we cannot see anything. There have been many incidences reported where a demon accidentally runs past the barrier. Different demons report back different tales which is why they say that this is the realm of illusions."

Yusuke spread his awareness a little, feeling a little intrigued. He tested the barrier with a bit of his own spirit energy. "Hmm… I cannot sense anything beyond it."

Youko nodded, "No one is able to. At least, I think no one is able to." he smirked at the younger demon, "Raizen-sama certainly knows what it is all about but he does not reveal his thoughts. Always smirking whenever he is asked."

"Hmph." Yusuke scoffed, "He is just a sly old bastard."

Kurama slipped his hand around Yusuke's waist and led him through the barrier. The younger demon felt his skin tingle as he passed through the invisible wall of pure energy and he closed his eyes at the feeling.

The moment the sensation passed, he opened his eyes, his lips parting in surprise. "Man. This place is… like Ningenkai!"

"Indeed." Kurama chuckled for that was the only way Yusuke could describe it. Raizen's territory was not known for forests so he assumed that the entire Makai was a desert like place with dark skies. He had not seen Yomi's territory or he would not have thought so.

The land in front of him was lush with trees. The forest floor littered with bright green grass, fallen leaves and insects.

Overall, it was a perfect trap.

Youko's grin was well concealed as he led Yusuke through the thickest portion of the forest to a large clearing. It was an ideal place for a casual spar. The temperature was cool and the wind, pleasant.

Moreover, this was Kurama's domain. The desert-like terrain of Raizen's lands was a distinct disadvantage to him. Here, everything could be manipulated by his youki. The trees could grow and shrink at his command. The grass could turn needle sharp or silken soft at the mere flick of his hand.

He ruled this place and Yusuke would soon find that out.

"So, Yusuke-kun…" he asked softly, his eyes glowing in a cunning light, "Are you ready?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, the hairs on his neck standing on end.

This was not simply a spar. Youko was up to something.

Before he could decide on an appropriate action, Kurama attacked.

Yusuke flew back, taken aback by the speed. He moved instinctively to counter all of Youko's strikes. The smirk on the silver-haired fox's face was frankly unsettling. "You bastard! What are you up to?" he snarled, catching a pale wrist as he slammed a palm against Kurama's chest.

Kurama chuckled, a brief look of pain ruffling his fine features. As expected, his little mazoku was strong. "My my…" he coughed, flipping backward to avoid another strike, "So suspicious, my dear Yusuke-kun."

"I have every reason to be suspicious of you, you sly fox. You are up to something. I can feel it." Chocolate colored eyes gleamed as he counterattacked. The kitsune's strikes hit him with bruising force as he deflected them with his arms. Raizen was never this vicious or so full of purpose. His father, naturally, felt the need to hold back against his young son. There was always a sense that Raizen was indulging him whenever they sparred. It wasn't that his training with his father was not painful. He was simply more careful, more delicate in his handling.

With Kurama, however, it was an entirely different game.

He winced, a single eye falling shut as he somersaulted over Kurama with agility that would make many green with envy. He dropped to the ground quickly, bringing his leg out to kick Kurama's legs, catching him off-guard.

Youko chuckled as he placed his hands firmly on the ground; he was on his feet in a blink of an eye. He drew his hand back, cracking his knuckles and revealing razor sharp, translucent claws, ready to be stained with blood. Excitement ran in his veins like a potent wine, making him feel heady. What Yusuke thought to be a simple spar was something entirely different for Kurama.

He was moments away from claiming his mate and that very thought was so delicious that it made him shiver in anticipation.

Despite revealing his claws, Yusuke drew first blood, a thin, crimson flaw marring those aristocratic features. A fanged grin greeted Youko as the younger demon slipped into a defensive stance, openly mocking him with his eyes.

Instead of being rattled, he felt a surge of fondness at the playful light in those precious eyes. The need to have Yusuke in his arms increased sharply and he nearly faltered, wising with his entire being to reach out and pulled the boy to him. The feeling of anticipation tainted with lust gave way to a deeper need; a different sort of longing guided his actions.

It was unclear when his instincts to possess took over every semblance of control he had over the situation. The look of surprise on his mate's face when his rose whip made its first appearance would have been amusing in any other circumstances but in that situation, it was simply advantageous. He had hoped that it would catch Yusuke off-guard and it did.

However, the younger demon recovered with swiftness that Kurama had never encountered with any other opponents. For a person who had never encountered such a weapon in battle, Yusuke coped remarkably.

Nevertheless, the younger demon was still vulnerable to the troublesome thorns on his whip. It marred that pale honey colored skin with thin cuts that bled steadily. "Damn it!" Yusuke hissed and he was pushed backwards. The younger demon's strength was his spirit attacks and he could not use them in a spar without causing Kurama considerable harm. Using his sword was not wise either, he was no expert in that field and something told him that it would only be a hindrance.

Youko's eyes gleamed as his trap snapped shut.

Yusuke cursed as the rose whip wrapped around his wrist, binding both his hands together. His mind was already working on ways to get out of his current predicament. However, before he could act, Youko pulled on the whip, making the younger demon stumble forward, right into his arms.

What an ideal situation it was.

"This is where I would have asked you to surrender." Youko purred in Yusuke's ear and the younger one stilled, suddenly aware of the warm body pressed against his. "But I don't want you to surrender, Yusuke." He whispered, his lips gently caressing the silent boy's cheek, "I want you to _submit_ to me… wholly and completely."

"You bastard." He hissed, trying to loosen the whip that was wrapped so tightly around his wrists.

"Tsk tsk…" Youko whispered chidingly, "That is getting so old, my love." He pushed Yusuke to his knees, quickly following him with a sly smirk, "Just as this game of chase is getting old."

Glaring brown eyes met seductive gold, "This is why you brought me here… you and your games. Why must you always do this? Manipulate everything in accordance to your wishes!" he asked in frustration, wincing when the rose whip tightened its grip. "For once, why can't you simply _ask_ for something and see if you get it!"

Youko chuckled, kissing Yusuke's forehead with tenderness that momentarily disarmed the boy.

Soon, the mazoku found himself on his back, Youko hovering over him with a smile that spoke of all sorts of secretive pleasures. "Come now, Yusuke. You like this game just as much as I do." He murmured against his ear, a hand slyly slipping underneath Yusuke's clothes, roaming over his chest caressingly, "We youkai like to be pursued, we like to conquer and be conquered. It is a game of courtship as old as time itself." Hot lips brushed against sensitive skin and Yusuke closed his eyes, stifling a moan. "You chose not to take the aggressive stance. You chose to be the prey instead of the predator."

Yusuke hissed, his eyes wide and his back arched as sharp fangs dug into his shoulder, "I want to consume you." Youko purred dangerously, "Make you drown in an ocean of passion where you will think of nothing but me… love no one but me. Mine, wholly and completely mine."

Wide brown eyes peered at him, looking so innocently vulnerable. Yusuke's usually neat hair was in disarray, his hands tied as his haori fell off him temptingly. He was begging to be ravished like that, with his shoulder bruised by the bite that Youko had so possessively given him and his face flushed.

Yusuke shifted underneath the unnerving stare, a shiver running down his spine when those golden eyes gleamed with hunger. He twisted his wrists, trying to loosen the firm grasp of Kurama's whip, "Is this really necessary?" he asked huskily, hating the feeling of being bound and completely at the mercy of the sly fox. However, he could not deny that delicious thrill that assaulted him when Youko leaned forward again, his eyes hooded and his lips forming a smile that could only be described as predatory. "Oi, bastard! Quit that!" he snapped, leaning away, subconsciously participating in Youko's game.

"Quit what?" The silver-haired fox asked softly in confusion but the knowing look in his eyes gave him away. He reached forward, his slender fingers fisting in silken strands of black hair. "C'mere…" he purred lazily, pulling his young mate towards him, capturing those tempting lips in a languid kiss.

Yusuke groaned, the alien tongue that prodding his lips open was setting his entire being on fire. He parted his lips, sharing his breath with Kurama. "_Yes…_" Youko whispered huskily, sinking his fangs into Yusuke's plump lower lip lightly, "Give in…"

So engrossed in the sensation of being kissed thoroughly, he hardly noticed when the whip released his wrists for a moment. Kurama smirked against his mate's lips, removing Yusuke clothes slowly and carefully, unwilling to draw the other demon's attention towards it.

Naked under the open sky in broad daylight, honeyed skin gleaming with sweat; Yusuke was the very picture of seduction. Youko drew back, golden eyes softening at the sight of those half-lidded liquid brown orbs. He reached forward, cupping Yusuke's soft cheek and nuzzled him, his lips brushing softly against the younger demon's ear. "Six months since I chose you," he whispered, rubbing his thumb against those bruised lips, "and my want for you increased with every passing moment."

He leaned over his mazoku as he channeled his youki into the ground underneath them.

"Will you deny me once again, Yusuke?" he asked softly.

The grass formed a soft, cool cushion for Yusuke's comfort, thick enough to ensure that the small stones on the ground would not bother his young lover. Vines that were like rubber and without thorns ensured that Yusuke was deliciously bound, at his mercy.

His favorite demon directed a piercing glare towards him, unhappy with his obvious refusal to allow Yusuke any freedom. "A predator does not allow his prey to go scot-free, does he?" Youko asked with a smirk, his claws scratching the smooth skin before him lightly, being careful not to cause any pain. That would be for later, when slight pain would feel more than welcome. He chuckled when Yusuke squirmed, gritting his teeth and stubbornly refusing to give in. "Come now, love, stop being so stubborn, after all, your body's reaction is rather blatant." He purred, trailing his fingers caressingly along Yusuke inner thigh.

"Control freak." Yusuke hissed, stifling a moan.

Kurama smirked; the very prospect of having a bound Yusuke responding to his touches was enthralling to him. He was, by nature, a very dominant lover. He liked to keep his entire focus on his partner, playing them as a puppeteer would play with his puppets. His ultimate pleasure came from making his lover dance to his tune in the bed, rendering them helpless and drunk on pleasure.

The only difference in this case was the fact that Yusuke was not just any lover; he was his _mate. _Consequently, every helpless moan, every heated look and every kiss he stole chipped away at Kurama's resolve to tease. He wondered just who was the slave when he felt his entire body quake as Yusuke's body arched off the ground to mould into his.

Eyes narrowing, he placed his hands on the ground by Yusuke's head. His long, silver-colored hair fell forward, enclosing them in their own, private world. Yusuke writhed underneath him, chocolate colored eyes hazed with passion. "Come…" he whispered seductively, "Just say it… give in and I will show you a world you have never seen, Yusuke." He tempted the younger demon, peppering his chest with sharp nibbles and deep, sucking kisses. "Say it, love. I will not move an inch without your consent."

Yusuke moaned, his eyes falling shut. Kurama was a first-class bastard. Was he really giving him a choice? Hovering over him like that, his naked body pressed against his, moving against him enticingly. Those kisses broke his resolve one by one and those touches disarmed him completely.

He really couldn't escape.

The mazoku shivered as the silk-like strands of Youko's hair caressed his sensitive body and he closed his eyes in silent surrender. What more could he do? The game had reached its end and Youko had captured him completely. Heart, body and soul.

"_Kurama…_"

Golden eyes gleamed him triumph and Youko crashed his lips against Yusuke's, drawing a startled gasp. A single hand fisted in the mazoku's hair, keeping him in place as his other hand moved down his sides. Yusuke fought where he could, kissing back just as fiercely as he was being kissed. He leaned forward, sliding his tongue alongside Kurama's, drawing out a long, passionate groan from the silver-haired fox.

His hands still struggled to escape their binds but this time, the need to touch Kurama drove him. His legs came up to wrap around Youko's waist and the other demon chuckled, "Always the fighter, aren't you, Yusuke?" the fox whispered softly against his lips.

Yusuke groaned in agreement when Youko pressed against him, their bodies sliding against each other erotically. "Let me go…" he breathed in the kitsune's ear, tempting him with a sultry voice, "_Please_ Kurama."

Youko chuckled breathlessly again, knowing very well that Yusuke would be able to turn the tables on him in an instant. Such strength and spirit could not be tamed for long.

'_Just this once…_'

With a sensual smile on his face, Kurama slid his hands down Yusuke's chest, cunningly caressing his aroused nipples. "Damn it!" Yusuke hissed, struggling in his binds and arching helplessly to the touch. A sharp gasp escaped him when the mild sting of Youko pinching one of the sensitive buds registered. He tossed his head to the side, a heated flush causing his smooth skin to glow. The grass near his mouth ruffled at his harsh pants and he moaned, feeling dazed and drowning feebly in an ocean of desire.

Kurama's eyes gleamed as he took the opportunity offered. As his hands continued their journey southwards, caressing his arousal delicately. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the unmarked skin of Yusuke's neck. The younger demon moaned, his eyes falling shut as the tongue dancing teasingly on his skin drove him to madness.

Golden eyes shifted a bit, temporarily taking their attention off Yusuke and turning towards a small plant that had appeared by the mazoku's head. Sensual lips curved into a sharp smirk, his faithful plants never failed him. He reached forward and plucked a couple of fleshy leaves from it.

Moving slowly, carefully over Yusuke's body, his brushed his lips against a nipple, taking the sensitive areola in his mouth and giving it a brief suck. "Be still now…" he whispered, "This will sting a bit." He crushed those leaves between his fingers, instantly turning them into a gel-like pulp that was extremely slippery. He watched as Yusuke panted, his eyes slowly regaining their sharpness, letting him know that the mazoku would not be complacent for long.

Yusuke twitched violently, his eyes widening in surprise as he snapped his head towards Youko. His skin tingled and broke out into goose-bumps as he shook his head, "Wh… what do you think you are doing!?" he asked hoarsely, feeling the slick finger entering his body. "_Kurama…_" he whispered, squirming.

The kitsune leaned forward, his fingers grasping the lush grass on the ground tightly, striving for control. Such warmth greeted him that he was trembling at the mere thought of being surrounded by it. "You are receiving." he whispered breathlessly, "You chose. You chose to be the prey." He reminded him again, "Next time, if you choose to be the predator, I will submit." He moved his fingers experimentally, drawing a gasp from Yusuke. He smiled, golden eyes gleaming with passion, "There is great pleasure in this; I assure you."

Yusuke licked his lips, his entire body trembling. He was aware of those long, artistic digits, _keenly_ aware of them. His body twitched every time they moved, digging deeper, spreading him wider. His hands clenched spasmodically. Kurama was looking at him, _oh_ _lord;_ those eyes were looking into his very soul. There was so much confidence in his touches, so much possessiveness and passion that Yusuke ached to raise his arms and pull him closer.

"Please…" he murmured, "Kurama, please, let me touc… oh…"

Yusuke tossed his head back, his breath escaping him in an oblivious whisper. "You want to touch me, is that it?" Youko asked, removing his fingers. He brought Yusuke's legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, capturing those tempting lips in another passionate kiss.

He finally took what he had claimed as his all those months ago.

Yusuke hissed, gritting his teeth and tossing his head to the side when Kurama slipped inside him in one deep, slick thrust. Every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire. He bit his lip harshly, his breath coming in short, harsh gasps. It was so alien, the sensation of something so hot and big entering such a small space. Yusuke grit his teeth together, refusing to let a whimper escape.

Youko's fingers dug into the ground by Yusuke's head, his expression tight and his lips thin as he tried to hold onto his restraint. "Relax." He forced out through his teeth, "You will crush me, love." He whispered desperately, "Relax. _Breathe._"

A gust of air escaped Yusuke's bruised lips and liquid brown eyes met loving gold, "Kurama." He called out pleadingly once again and this time his request was granted. He surged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover's neck and pulled him close, not caring that he was putting himself in an uncomfortable position. "Kurama, Kurama, Kurama…" he whispered his name repeatedly and Youko laughed huskily, just as overwhelmed as his mate was.

"This is so perfect…" Youko whispered dazedly, his lips moving to the flawless milky skin of Yusuke's inner thigh as he pushed into the receptive body underneath him. "So, so perfect," he let Yusuke's legs slip off his shoulders and wrap around his waist. He leaned forward, harshly pulling Yusuke off the ground and into his embrace, holding him in the prison of his arms as though he would never let him escape. "I will _never, never _let you go." He whispered feverishly in his mate's ear, watching as Yusuke tossed his head back, jerking with every thrust of Kurama's hips. "Even if you ever come to despise me, wish to leave me, I will cage you, bind you to me and never let you go."

Yusuke trembled, pressing his face against Youko shoulder as those strong arms tightened around him. Fisting his fingers in Youko's silk-like hair, he sank his teeth into the pale skin before him. Kurama hissed in response, golden eyes gleaming in passion that affected both of them.

Youko's hands slipped onto Yusuke's waist, helping him move, pulling that warm, receptive body onto his arousal repeatedly. He watched as Yusuke's body arched gracefully, droplets of sweat shinning against his skin. "Gods." He whispered to himself, leaning forward a licking at the tempting skin, "_Yusuke._" He trembled when sharp nails dug into the pale skin of his back, leaving behind crimson welts. It was so delicious, knowing that Yusuke was just as consumed by passion as he was.

It was maddening, the desire, the pleasure and the sheer ecstasy of it all. Yusuke felt has though he was filled to the brim, nothing made sense yet everything seemed so clear. Youko's slight gasps were like music to his ears and the hard piece of flesh driving into him was burning him, marking him.

The younger demon groaned, his stomach clenching with every thrust of Youko's hips. He had never felt such unrestrained passion before, the heat of it threatened to consume him completely. The feel of Youko's presence in him was unforgettable. The slight sting of Youko's teeth along with the occasional pain of him thrusting into his body mixed so deliciously with the pleasure of it all.

A low, helpless moan escaped him when he left Youko's lips on his chest, teasing his nipple with a sly tongue. He fisted his fingers into that silver hair, drawing his mate into a kiss. Youko's tongue invaded his mouth, possessing him without restraint. Slowly, he was pushed back onto the ground again, the kitsune's hips moving faster, his mouth harsher.

Yusuke gasped with every thrust, tossing his head as he fingers dug into the ground below. "_Look at me…_" a low, hissing voice commanded and the mazoku looked up, ensnared by those burning golden eyes, "_Move with me._" He purred, his voice husky and seductive. Youko's lips parted in a silent gasp as Yusuke complied, arching off the ground, meeting every thrust of Youko's hips with his own. The slick, wet sounds of lovemaking caused him to shudder in desire. He leaned forward, his long hair falling about them gracefully. He peppered Yusuke's face and neck with soft, light kisses, "_Come with me…_" he breathed.

Yusuke tossed his head back, his lips parting in a silent gasp, his restraint snapping. Youko's fingers around his length did not help any. With a whisper of Kurama's name, he came, his entire body convulsing in pleasure.

Youko stiffened, his back arching as he let go along with Yusuke. Shivering as he felt his strength leave him, thrusting weakly as his world turned white for a single moment, his pleasure reaching its peak.

The mazoku gasped weakly as Youko's fell on top of him. He marveled at the feeling of the warm liquid entering his body and filling him, as he had never experienced anything like it before. It was an uncomfortable sensation yet there was an odd pleasure in it as well. Something so meaningful because he knew that with this, he would be forever stained by Kurama's scent.

A strange silence descended upon them, the atmosphere changing from the chaos of passion to the serenity of fulfillment in an instant. Yusuke stared blankly at the sky, liquid brown eyes blinking in a dazed fashion. His body was tingling, his legs felt numb, his neck and his back were throbbing, his thighs were disgustingly wet with both his and Youko's release. He felt used and abused.

It was _wonderful. _

He blinked again, feeling light kisses on his neck and hummed, content to let Kurama explore to his satisfaction. Youko chuckled in response, "Now you choose to be compliant and let me have my way, _after_ I spent so much effort to get you to submit."

Yusuke simply grunted in response, too content to let Youko's teasing bother him. He protested weakly when Kurama moved onto his back, taking Yusuke with him. He looked down at the kitsune with a lazy glare and Kurama chuckled again. "You look surprisingly cute right now."

Yusuke scowled, "I am feeling disgustingly happy right now, so don't talk to me." He commanded languidly, "When I feel like myself, then talk, _after _I kick your ass for pulling this stunt, you bastard." He murmured half-heartedly.

Kurama raised a brow in amusement before cupping Yusuke's face with both hands and pulling him into a dizzying kiss. Yusuke hummed appreciatively and parted his lips, meeting Youko's tongue with his. The kiss was unrestrained, full of passion and familiarity and would have been almost obscene to witness but Yusuke didn't deny that it felt good.

It was a curious thing, the sense of belonging that he now felt. All his life being an outcast and here he was, feeling as though he was a part of Kurama's essence and Kurama was a part of his. It was beyond his understanding how such a potent bond had developed between them in mere months. He couldn't even begin to comprehend _why_ Kurama chose him to be his mate.

His father had been right. How could anyone resist the allure of such security and love was beyond him. Mating Kurama was something he knew he would _never_ regret. Not when he felt as though this was the _best damn day _of his life.

He did not protest when Kurama wrapped his arms around him possessively, golden eyes gleaming with lazy satisfaction and triumph. He did not complain when those experienced fingers gently caressed his spine. Sly lips curved into a smirk as those fingers moved down further, cupping his butt-cheek. Yusuke grumbled but didn't say anything, absently tracing the red marks on Kurama's neck and shoulders that were left behind by his teeth.

Kurama's smirk widened as a mischievous finger traced the opening that the silver-haired fox had explored thoroughly just a few moments ago. He stifled a chuckle when the brown eyes he so adored, flashed in rage. Teasingly he pressed the finger into the wet ring, "How about another round?" he asked slyly before swiftly rolling them over, trapping Yusuke underneath him again.

Yusuke's eyes widened as his lips parted in a silent gasp, his eyes falling shut as Kurama thrust into him once again, startling his still sensitive body.

"Kurama…" he gasped, "_**You bastard!!**_"

A soft chuckle was his only response before everything descended into the chaos of passion once again.


End file.
